When the Pain Becomes Unbearable
by Demented Duckie
Summary: ...Why live? I could end the pain now.... Give up, Joey. Game over. ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh never has, been, or will be mine.  
  
Hikage: My first one shot. It's not very long, but I just thought I'd give it a try.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The small blade reflected the pale moonlight that drafted through the window giving it an eerie glow, taunting him-calling him. The blonde teen considered giving in to that need, letting it end there and then. Reaching over his fingers curled around the cold handle and he took the letter opener, hand trembling.   
  
He ran the sharper edge of the blade over his finger watching as tiny beads of crimson dotted his thumb pad. His amber orbs widened fascinated by the sight. "I could make the pain stop…" He murmured. The idea scared him yet gave him a sense of power and control. Control. The one thing he long to possess but couldn't have. A single tear slipped down his cheek, memories flooded his mind, all of them painful; images of his dad yelling at him, hurting him mentally and physically, blaming him for his mothers leaving. Blaming him for everything, everything was his fault and at what point that is what he'd truly believed. That somehow, maybe if he'd been a better child his mom wouldn't have left and they'd still be a family; him, his dad, his mom, and most importantly Serenity.  
  
The blonde always wondered what went wrong, had it been something he did?   
  
He knew it hadn't always been that way; there had been a time when his single parent loved him. A time long since forgotten. Joey only knew it was real and not a fantasy or a dream because of the picture that stood on his dresser in its simple red frame. The image showed him when he was six years old, wearing a little league uniform and a happy gap-toothed grin. His dad was kneeled beside him an arm thrown loosely around his shoulder, and it hardly seemed real but he could see the pride shimmering in his dad's eyes. What happened? 'A lot.' He told himself. 'To much, the divorce, drinking, drugs…' That was simply the tip of the iceberg; there was a whole list of all the things that had changed the pride to disgust. The blade came closer to his wrist.  
  
His friends had abandoned him. Tristan had joined a gang, Tea had gone ballistic after finding out he was with Seto, Yugi had moved to Egypt, and Duke had found a new group of friends. Seto… A single tear rolled down his cheek. The CEO had been killed in a car accident. He still remembered the phone call, every word, every thought that went through his mind.  
  
It had been nearly two in the morning, December first, that on the way home from Kaibacorp the limo had hit a patch of ice and neither Mokuba or Seto pulled through in the end.  
  
No one was left to help, no one was left to care. The letter opener came closer. He was alone and unwanted.  
  
The blade was on the delicate unprotected skin of his wrist now, waiting for him to make the last move; awaiting permission to bite into his flesh with its steel fang, wanting to free him of his pain.   
  
There was no going back. He found the blue vein that ran across his wrist; the one that could end the pain. Joey ran the blade slowly across the length of his wrist, letting the blade sink in; not giving any time to change his mind to completely think through his actions.   
  
He was free.   
  
The blonde felt no pain just a wonderful, welcomed burning sensation as his life drained. Dark, angry red flowed from the wound puddling over his wrist onto the carpet, permanent stains of his misery.  
  
Joey could feel his life slipping away and a sad smile passed over his lips as the world became dark.   
  
For the first time in nine years he was happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Hikage: Liked it? Hated it? REVIEW! I know it's short, but if I get some good comments I might make a three or four chapter version of this. 


End file.
